


Dive Bars, Beers, and Names

by iCeDreams



Series: Poetry in the Raw [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Twitter Post, M/M, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/pseuds/iCeDreams
Summary: Castiel isn't usually asked for his name, but when he does, he certainly has opinions on how he's called.





	Dive Bars, Beers, and Names

**Author's Note:**

> Though I appended it into a series from Cas vs Cass, it could be read as a stand-alone. I just needed Cas to say the line. XD And since this was mostly a Cas naming thing, it made sense that it was in the Cas vs Cass verse.
> 
> Unbeta'd. C&C welcome.

Castiel usually sits out going to dive bars, but Dean wanted both beer and company, so dive bar it is.

The bar was noisy at this time of night and packed with people trying to drown their sorrows or celebrate. Cas is firmly in the people watching department, not liking inebriation unless drastic times call for it.

Dean left him to secure the pool table when a redhead slides in next to him at the table and hands him a shot of whiskey.

Startled Cas cocks his head to the side and looks at the drink like it had magically appeared in front of him. "I didn't order this."

"Don't you like whiskey? I could get something else." The woman's smile is flirtatious as she settles a hand over his.

Castiel doesn't have experience with this type of situation so naturally, he utters, "Uh…"

"What's your name?" She asks, flagging down a waitress, presumably to order another set of drinks."I'm Lorraine."

The angel straightens in his seat as Lorraine leans towards him, the shot of whiskey ignored and no waitresses are coming to the rescue. "Castiel, " he replies, wondering what was taking Dean so long with the pool table.

Lorraine pauses, processing that for a moment before asking, "Could I call you Cas?"

Another woman arrives and slings her arm around Lorraine, remaining standing she grins at them wide-eyed. "You're named Cath? Isn't that short for Catherine, Cathy? Were your parent's hippies?"

"Good God, Mandy, " Lorraine mutters, shrugging out of the arm. "He's Cas."

"Well _you're_ sensitive," Mandy gripes. This abruptly reaches Castiel's threshold for nonsense.

Castiel cleared his throat once, forcing the two women to focus on him. "It's Castiel. The -tiel isn't silent."

Before either woman could react to this statement, Dean swoops in, drops two bottles of beer on the table, claps Castiel on his shoulder (which earns Dean a look of consternation from Cas) and drags a stool from an adjoining table to squeeze in between Lorraine and Cas. "Hey, all pool tables're full. Got you beers to make up for it tho."

Cas nods his thanks and takes a swing of his beer before gesturing to the two women. "This is Lorraine and her friend, Mandy. They were just—"

"Leaving!" Lorraine finishes the statement abruptly, standing and ushering her friend out of the table. "We were just keeping your man company seeing as you left him by his lonesome."

Dean doesn't correct their misconception and takes it with the same nonchalance as when he gets mistaken for a couple with his brother. The hunter salutes both women them with his beer bottle as they left the table before breaking out into a guffaw when they were out of hearing range. "Well you're popular," the hunter comments when he regards the angel again.

"Your misguided opinion is false," Cas scoffs. He takes a sip of the cold beer, squinting his eyes to look at Dean properly. "False, but cute."

"Awww, I'm not cute; I'm adorable." Dean does a blue steel which causes Cas to break out into a smile. "That's better. Sorry, I took too long. No tables available, but I saw your problem and got you a beer instead."

"I could have handled myself," Cas mutters despite the smile. "I did _not_ need saving."

"Saving you? Oh no, no, no! I was saving _'em,"_ Dean protests. "You looked like you're gonna go on a smiting spree."

"You're incorrigible."

"I thought we already decided that I'm adorable?" There was a beat of silence. "So the -tiel isn't silent, huh?"

Castiel rolls his eyes. "For them it isn't."

"For the record, I'm still calling you Cas though," Dean insists.

Castiel shakes his head, hiding his smile behind the bottle of beer. "Of course, Dean."


End file.
